halofandomcom-20200222-history
Flag
The flag is a piece of cloth, often flown from a flagpole and emblazoned with a design used to represent a faction or nation. Rebels Human rebel forces possess several flags throughout the various insurrection movements. Of the many flags, some depict insignia such as family crests, bloodied dragons, and scorched crossed swords.Halo: First Strike, page 122: They walked in silence for a moment past a display of captured insurgent flags that had been mounted under glass along the curved concrete wall. Most were emblazoned with an array of gaudy insignia--family crests, bloodied dragons, and scorched crossed swords. Multiplayer In Capture the Flag Multiplayer gametypes, the flag is an item that must be taken, ran back to your base, and "captured". Halo's CTF is much like the real-life game, except that you actually have a real flag on a flag pole, which is usually unheard of in the real world. Also, rather than hiding the flag, it is always in a predetermined position, often in the middle of the base, and your only method of defending it is to kill other people and wait for them to respawn. While carrying the flag, it temporary replaces the previous weapon the player was using. The flag can't be holstered, but can be used as a very efficient melee weapon. Depending on the rules of the variant, the flag can deal much more damage than a normal melee would. In the default settings for CTF in Halo 3, a flag melee can cause an instant kill. History The flag's design in Halo: Combat Evolved was very plain, with very little ripple animation or pole design. It is topped by a skull with a crescent moon shape below it. Halo 2 saw a number of upgrades to the flag. The design and shape of the flag is still the same, but the flag pole got a major redesign. In Halo 2, the Flagpole is capped by Captain Jacob Keyes' skull. The flag in Halo 3 is entirely different than that of the previous two games. The Halo 3 flag is more of a banner than a flag. The flag is held onto the pole by one parallel bar, perpendicular to the pole, and flaps little between them. The skull pole cap is still there. The emblems have changed; now they bear a symbol of the UNSC, and the only defining characteristics are their colors. Trivia *On Bungie.net, the description of the multiplayer flag states that "It's right next to the headlight fluid." This is an obvious reference to Red vs Blue, in which Donut is tasked with finding elbow grease and headlight fluid and inadvertently captures the Blue flag. *In Halo 3, if you stick an opponent with a Plasma or Spike Grenade, then pick up a flag before the grenade explodes, the kill will count as a Flag Kill, this does not work with the Oddball, however. *A glitch in Halo 3 sometimes makes the cloth of the flag fall off of the pole, thereby "breaking" the flag. *When Master Chief was young, he played Capture the Flag with Tango Company. *The designs on the Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 flags are also profile emblems in Halo 2 and Halo 3. The image on the red flag is a "Snake" and the blue flag is a "Hawk." References Category:Multiplayer Category:United Rebel Front